Bait tanks typically employ submersible pumps to circulate the water through a filtration and/or aeration system. Many anglers use a separate pump to pump the water out of the tank at the end of the day. Some tanks enable the angler to switch the pump from a circulate mode to a pump-out mode provided that the user unhooks at least one tube from one port and hooks it up to another port. Also, many anglers oxygenate the water inside their bait tanks using an oxygen bottle that is either mounted in a boat bracket or that is lying on, and potentially rolling about, the bottom of the boat.